


Hold me now (I need to feel you)

by orphan_account, softklaroline



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: (Slightly), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caroline Forbes Goes to New Orleans, Denial of Feelings, Endgame Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, POV Multiple, Past Character Death, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softklaroline/pseuds/softklaroline
Summary: Caroline is grieving the loss of Stefan. She goes to stay in New Orleans with Klaus. They reconnect and fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Issay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issay/gifts).



> Issay! Hi I hope you like this fic and what I did with your light prompt. I hope it meets your expectations. Thank you to my three amazing betas for all of the help and support that you've given to me. Thank you to the mods for this wonderful exchange.  
> Now about the fic:  
> This is canon divergent because I changed a bunch of things like: I killed off Freya (sorry Freya fans!), I kept Hayley and Elijah alive and made sure they got their endgame, I put Bonnie and Jeremy back together and a bunch of other things. Although I am British I used American vernacular for Caroline and British vernacular for Klaus (which was a lot easier for me) to make things more authentic. If I didn't do this properly, I apologise.

Tears spilt down Caroline’s face as she walked towards her car. She didn’t think about it, she just  needed to get away for awhile. Once she settled into the driver’s seat and pulled away, she didn’t look back. She just kept driving and driving. Before she knew it the sky outside was pitch black and there were hardly any other cars on the road. When she had first stepped into the car she didn’t have a destination in mind , but suddenly she knows. She’s going to New Orleans. She bit her lip, a small worry crossing her mind. She hadn’t called ahead, she didn’t even know if he would be there. She just needed to see him. Yesterday had been Stefan’s funeral and she just couldn’t stay here for a moment longer. She remembers what it was like…

_Before the funeral began, Caroline stood by the door to the chapel greeting attendees and accepting their condolences. She plastered a smile on her face and said ‘thank you’. It became tiring after a while, but she got through it, and before she knew it, she headed into the church with her friends. She sat at the very front beside Damon, who looked stricken with grief. Her heart went out to him, in spite of her lingering resentment. She knew in her heart that he tried to stop Stefan, it had just been too late. Stefan had been stubborn at the best of times and Damon had loved his brother, desperately wanting him to find the same happiness he had.  She put a comforting hand on Damon’s shoulder and he turned, giving her a weak smile. Elena was in bits beside Damon. She had been destroyed by Stefan’s sacrifice, feeling overwhelming guilt because of it. Her ex-boyfriend and first real love had sacrificed himself so she could be happy with his brother. While Caroline hadn’t approved of her relationship with Damon at first, truly thinking she was better off with Stefan, she had left those feelings behind long ago, now feeling nothing but happiness for her friend. And, in spite of everything, she couldn’t find it in herself to regret falling in love with Stefan the way she did. She imagined a situation where Elena and Stefan are still together and it’s Damon’s funeral instead, but shook the thought away a wave of shame washing over her._

When Caroline finally arrives in New Orleans, the first thing she does is head to a bar she knows he frequents. Caroline feels butterflies in her tummy when she thinks about seeing Klaus. It has been a long time…  She hopes that he is happy to see her. She is starting to doubt if this was a good idea. She glances at every corner of the bar ,but she can’t see him, so she makes her way over to the bar getting the attention of the beautiful blonde bartender.

“Excuse me,” the woman looks at her warily, “Do you know Klaus Mikaelson?”

“Who’s asking?” Her voice is deep and rich, but her tone is wary.

“Oh, I’m an old friend from out of town, my name’s Caroline.”

A look crosses her face, so brief she might have missed it but for her vampire reflexes. Before Caroline can comment, it’s gone, and she replies. _Curious..._

“He’s attending a funeral,” her tone sounds sad, as if this fact upsets her.

Caroline gasps.  

“A funeral? Whose funeral?” she demands urgently.

“His older sister’s.”

“Freya? Oh my god, I had no idea, I feel awful! I’ve been so caught up with organising my husband’s funeral, I should’ve called.”

“Your husband? I’m sorry for your loss.” She paused, as if weighing her words, “Do you know Klaus well?”

“ Yep, I’ve known him since I was in High School, he’s a really good friend.” She leaves the _and we’ve slept together_ part out.

“What’s your name again?”

“I’m Caroline, Caroline Forbes.”

She sees a look of recognition in her eyes, “Nice to meet you Caroline, Klaus has  mentioned you a few times. My name is Camille.”

“Nice to meet you Camille , do you think Klaus will come back here today?”

“Uh, yeah he could be back in about an hour.”

“Thanks.”

She decides to stay at the bar. It’s still early in the afternoon so the bar is rather quiet . She’s glad that there isn’t too much noise, because she needs to think.  A sudden surge of guilt courses through her body. _What kind of friend is she, seriously?_ She didn’t even know that Klaus’ sister had died. She’s an only child, but she can imagine how distraught he must be. She remembers how sad she felt when Elena was in a magical coma. She knows this must be so much worse for him. Her own grief for the loss of her husband and continued grief for the loss of her parents is almost unbearable. It’s why she’s here. She had to get away from Mystic Falls. She knows that she will need to let Alaric know where she is eventually, but right now she needs to focus on herself. She feels bad that she had to leave the girls behind, but she couldn’t bear to stay.

“Caroline?”

The sound of her name in that voice that she remembered so vividly snapped her out of her dark thoughts and she looks up. Standing in front of her is none other than Klaus Mikaelson. He’s wearing a black satin suit, and he looks gorgeous despite the shadows under his eyes, even darker than usual. His mouth is turned up into his signature smirk though, like he’s genuinely pleased to see her after all of this time.

She stands, looking him in the eye, and takes a breath “Hi Klaus. I’m so sorry to hear about Freya.” She saw his smirk drop, and his eyes darken as he looked away, “I should’ve been there for you, I’ve just been so busy with planning Stefan’s funeral, and dealing with Damon, and Elena, that I haven’t thought about much else.” She trails off, feeling slightly sheepish.

“Caroline, relax, you don’t have to justify yourself to me I’m glad to see you love, are you staying?”

She bites her lip.

“Yeah, at least I think so...I’m not sure yet actually, I just had to get away from Mystic Falls for awhile.”

“Well you’re welcome to stay here as long as you like. There’s a few spare rooms at the compound if you don’t mind living with the dangerous _Mikaelsons_?” His eyes glittered with a small amount of levity, the first she had seen since he walked in.

“Actually, that would be great, thank you Klaus! I didn’t really have time to book a hotel room, coming here was kind of a last minute decision.”

“It’s really no problem. Come have a drink with me.” He gestures towards the bar the familiar smirk firmly back in place.

She gives him a small smile.   _She’s glad to see him being himself. She’s missed him a lot more than she thought._

~

Caroline and Klaus find a table near the back of the bar. The place is mostly empty but they suspect it will fill up soon and they want a bit of privacy. Caroline puts on a brave smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes and  subject of asks Klaus a few innocuous questions. As the conversation slowly moved to more serious topics, she gently broached the topic of Freya. It turns out that Freya became a vampire and sacrificed her life for her niece Hope. Caroline gasps loudly at that point, covering her mouth in horror.

“Oh my god Klaus, that’s terrible, I’m so sorry.  Is Hope okay ?” _Maybe I should keep an eye on Hope, while I’m here make sure she’s okay._

“She feels very guilty and blames herself. I tried to tell her it isn’t her fault, we all did, and we know she would never ask her Aunt to put herself at risk. It was Freya’s choice.” He cuts off, looking slightly choked up.

“Poor Hope, that’s a lot for a little girl to deal with.” She wasn’t sure what else to say, so she changed the subject: “How’s Hayley by the way? I heard that she recently got engaged to Elijah…”

Klaus’ face darkens at this. His eyes take on an almost animalistic wolfen quality. Caroline gulps. Is Klaus angry because he doesn’t want Elijah as a stepfather to his daughter or because he has feelings for Hayley? She really hopes it’s not the latter! Obviously that would be a mess, not because she still has feelings for Klaus of course. Their one night stand happened years and years ago! She is so lost in her thoughts that she almost misses Klaus’ response. His expression is tight.

“She is fine. And yes, you have heard correctly. The mother of my child is about to become my sister-in law.”

“I imagine that it must be very weird for you. Elena found it weird that S-Stefan was her brother-in law.”

Her heart clenches, talking about Stefan is very painful for her. Klaus’ face softens. He can tell that she is in great pain talking about her late husband. He reaches out slowly and places his hand on top of hers. She welcomes the comforting contact. She knows that he intends to be supportive and caring. She feels grateful for it.

~

The next morning after a night of tossing and turning, Caroline makes the decision to call Ric. She knows that she needs to let him know that she isn’t in Mystic Falls and doesn’t know when she’ll be returning yet. He answers on the third ring.

“Caroline? Is everything okay?” he asks sounding worried.

“Hi Ric, I just wanted to let you know that I’m in New Orleans and I’ll be staying there for a little while.”

“New Orleans? That’s unexpected… Wait… Are you there to visit Klaus?” He asks in a dark tone.

She can imagine that his lips are pursed and his eyebrows are drawn together. Ric _hates_ Klaus and with good reason, Caroline remembers suddenly. She feels a wave of guilt crashing through her. Klaus killed Jenna and hijacked Ric’s body.

“Ric I’m sorry, I know that you’re not the biggest fan of Klaus..” He snorts through the phone. Caroline presses on. “But, he’s a good friend of mine and he was a very old friend of S-Stefan’s. He’s been offering me much needed support. I needed to get away for awhile.”

“Caroline, look I understand that you’ve been through a terrible deal. My wife was murdered on our wedding day and I was in a terrible place. I know that you need support and obviously I want you to have it. I just wish that you had talked to me before you left. You’ve left behind our two daughters that need you, we need to talk about this.”

Caroline sighs and rubs her hands over her eyes.

“I know Ric, I know. I’m really sorry, it was a very last minute decision. I rarely do spontaneity but I needed this. I will come back, I promise. Please give my love to the girls. Can we talk tonight, I’m exhausted.”

“Of course, talk to you soon. Take care, Caroline.”

“Bye.”

When she’s in the kitchen making her usual morning coffee, she bumps into Hayley. _She looks well_ , Caroline thinks. She looks _radiant_ even _._ It must be the engagement. She is wearing a black mini dress with her hair hung in loose waves and black ankle boots with a leather jacket.

“Hayley! Hi, how are you? Long time no see!”

“Hi Caroline, I heard that you were staying. I’m fine, how are you doing?”

“I’ve been better to be honest.”

Hayley gives her a sympathetic smile.

“I heard about Stefan. I’m really sorry Caroline.”

“Thanks Hayley. Congratulations on your engagement to Elijah!” she says wanting to change the subject.

“Thank you so much. I’m really excited. I’ve already been married before to Jackson but I feel like this will be different. I loved Jackson don’t get me wrong but it has always been Elijah for me.”

Caroline smiles at her. She understands.

“I’m happy for you Hayley.”

~

Caroline meets seven year old Hope Mikaelson later that day. She looks like Hayley in miniature but she has the same fierce look in her eyes as her father. Caroline’s heart breaks for Hope. She reminds her of her own two daughters, they’re around the same age after all. She and Alaric have plans to set up a boarding school for supernatural children and intend to send their own children there. Caroline feels that when the school is set up officially, Hope may benefit from attending there. Firstly Caroline plans on introducing Lizzie and Josie to Hope. Caroline feels that Hope is in desperate need of friends her own age. She’ll need to talk to Klaus and Alaric first of course.  

 

~

Klaus woke up in a much better mood than he has been in the past couple of weeks. Having Caroline here is like a fresh breath air. However Klaus feels concerned by his feelings for her. Seeing her here has brought them flooding back and he doesn’t want to get too attached as she will probably be going back to Mystic Falls soon for the sake of her children. He brushes that thought off, he doesn’t want to think about her leaving yet. She’s only just arrived…

He thinks he needs a long overdue therapy session with Camille. He has no intention of sharing with her the return of his feelings for Caroline. He doesn’t think it would be a good idea and it would ruin the potential for them to be together… Caroline is in mourning right now and might not be ready for a romantic relationship for a long time possibly never. He doesn’t like to think that though he has always had hope for him and Caroline.   

 

He invites Camille to come sit with him in his office that afternoon when she isn’t working.

“How are you doing Klaus?” she asks sitting upright in the chair in front of him.

“I’m actually feeling slightly better today, I woke up in a better mood.”

“That’s a positive sign, does this have anything to do with Caroline, do you think?”

Klaus scratches his neck he doesn’t want to reveal too much.

“It’s great having her here. I enjoy being in her company and I think she is a good influence. She’s always brought out the best side in me.”

“That’s great to hear”, she responds with a slight frown on her face which contracts from her words.

Klaus fiddles with his hands and tries to think of what to say next. He decides to be completely honest so what if Camille figures out he isn’t completely over Caroline? _Maybe it won’t ruin their potential._

“But I’m already worrying about when she goes to Mystic Falls even though she’s just arrived. It’s ridiculous but I’m going to miss her when she leaves New Orleans. I really don’t want her to leave but I know she has to at some point and it’s hard.”

“It’s okay to feel this way Klaus. It’s not ridiculous at all. You’re grieving right now and are feeling a bit vulnerable. Your older sister has just died and you blame yourself. Caroline is going through her own grief and can relate to your pain. Of course you want her to be around.”

“Thanks Cami.”

~

That very evening Klaus shows Caroline his art work. She is stunned. _They’re so beautiful_ , she thinks. _There’s so much depth to them._ The colors are exquisite. They’re bright, vibrant and rich.

“Klaus, these paintings are fantastic and the colors are simply marvelous. What an amazing palette you must have.”

“Thank you Caroline. I showed you these because I knew that you appreciated culture and the arts. I would love to take you to the louvre in Paris one day or perhaps the sistine chapel in Rome. I meant it when I told you that I wanted to show you the world.”

Caroline’s mind goes back to the 1920’s dance at Mystic Falls High School.

_Caroline and Klaus were slow dancing. Caroline’s heart was frantically beating. She couldn’t help but the notice the proximity of their bodies. It was one of the first few times she felt real desire towards him coursing through her body. However what stood out the most was what he said to her._

_“... You’re not ready to come with me yet but maybe in a year or century you will be. A small town town boy and a small town life won’t be enough for you. I can show you the world, take you to Paris and to Rome.”_

“I remember, you still can you know. Not quite yet but maybe soon,” she says coyly.

Klaus smiles at her widely. He looks at her like a cat that got the cream.

“I did say _maybe_ , Klaus and remember that soon is a different concept for vampires than it is for humans so when I say soon, I mean maybe within the next decade or so.”

“I understand Caroline. I did say I’d wait a century for you. A decade or two is nothing.”

Caroline smiles at him warmly. She thinks she made the right choice in coming here...

 

She calls Ric later that evening. She has agreed to facetime the girls every night before they go to bed and has promised Ric that she has not moved to New Orleans and that she will be back sooner rather than later. She needs to go back but being here is what she needs for now. She needs Klaus. She still doesn’t know why but she doesn’t allow herself to question it. She just accepts it as it is.

Over the next few days she finds herself feeling a lot better. She is in much higher spirits and is taking time to enjoy being away from home and it’s  over familiarity. She likes being in a place that is relatively unknown to her. She’s been to New Orleans before very briefly but she has never stopped to properly admire it. She _likes_ it here. Life is vibrant and rich. It isn’t at all mundane, something interesting happens nearly every day. This is a place she has no memories of with Stefan and she welcomes it. Klaus has been very welcoming and warm towards her. She appreciates it. It’s great to see that their connection is still there. They have deep and meaningful conversations. Klaus shows her around the French Quarter, Bourbon Street, Jackson Square and the Garden district. It’s all so beautiful and Caroline feels overwhelmed by it all. She could live here, she would if it wasn’t for her daughter’s sake.

That evening Klaus introduces Caroline to Marcel. His adopted son of sorts. He reminds her lot of Klaus in the way he acts. He behaves like royalty like he thinks he’s the King. Klaus and Marcel have had many squabbles over who runs the French Quarter. At the present, they have an alliance but it doesn’t seem completely stable to Caroline. She wonders if she should have a word with Klaus about this. _What if he thinks she is being interfering?_ He’s always valued her opinion though.

“Klaus?” she asks when she approaches him after dinner.

“Yes, Caroline?” he responds looking at her curiously.

“May  I have a word in private please?” she politely asks him.

“Of course,” he responds with a smile in place.

He then leads her to his office and gestures to the seat in front of his.

“So?” he prompts.

She takes a deep breath and then begins to talk.

“I just wanted to talk to you about Marcel,” she starts. Klaus raises his eyebrows but otherwise doesn’t respond. She continues, “Well he is very charming and does remind me of you a bit. I just wanted to ask… How much do you trust him? Is your alliance a permanent thing or is there risk of it breaking at any moment?”

Klaus gives her an appraising look. He looks enthralled and rather impressed by her. It’s not the reaction she was expecting at all… She imagined that he would tell her off for butting in.

“Well Caroline, thank you for sharing your thoughts with me. I do trust Marcel to an extent but I remain cautious at all times and as for our alliance, well it’s working for now and that’s what matters. If there are any issues in the future, I’m sure I will be well equipped to deal with them,” he says with self-assurance.

“Well that’s good to hear. I’m glad things are going well.”

“You know Caroline, that you can talk to me about anything you like?”

“Yes of course”, she says with a pleased smile. She loves feeling involved.

~

Klaus hadn’t realised how valuable it would be having Caroline apart from the good company. She is insightful, innovative and gives sage advice. She has made herself as useful as Elijah and perhaps even more useful than Camille in some ways. Except that Klaus can’t talk to Caroline about some of the things he’s shared with Cami at least not _yet_ . He isn’t ready to tell Caroline that the feelings his used to harbour for her are returning swiftly. _He’s so fucked._

He’s presently sitting at the bar sharing a drink with Caroline. They’re laughing together and Caroline has her on his arm. He feels goosebumps rise on his skin.

“Klaus, I don’t think I’ve told you this yet but Alaric and I have plans to set up a boarding school for children and adolescents with supernatural abilities. We were planning on sending Lizzie and Josie there. I haven’t talked to Ric about this yet but how you feel about sending Hope to a school like this in a few years perhaps? She’s a witch like her grandmother isn’t she?”

Klaus takes a moment to think about this. He would need to talk to Hayley about this.

“Well personally I think it sounds like a great idea and it would be a good opportunity for Hope to make friends with similar abilities to her but I would obviously need to talk to Hayley and- he sighs- Elijah about this.”

“Of course and I still need to have discussions with Ric about this but I would really love for Hope to meet Lizzie and Josie. I think they could all be good friends and I think Hope needs some friends around her own age.”

“I couldn’t agree more Caroline. Talk to Alaric about this and I’ll have a chat with Hayley. I’m sure she’ll have no objection though,” he says with a smile.

~

Caroline can’t help but notice how attractive Klaus is. He is so _gorgeous_ . She tries to stop herself from noticing his beautiful light blue eyes, his charming smile and muscular arms. She doesn’t want to admit to herself that she still has feelings of attraction to him because it makes her feel guilty. She isn’t supposed to notice other men. She’s just lost her husband, what is wrong with her? At times she finds herself flirting with Klaus. Last night she touched his arm and laughed unnecessarily loud at his jokes. In fairness to her, Klaus flirts with her even more. He is _always_ giving her flirty looks and smirks. He calls her _love_ when he doesn’t with anyone else. He has never heard him call Camille that.

 

Caroline has good days and bad days with her grief and today is one of those bad days. She wakes up feeling terrible. She had dreamt about her wedding day with Stefan and now she was spiralling. She can’t stop thinking about how unfair it is that Stefan had to sacrifice his life on their wedding night and how unfair it is that she didn’t get any say at all. Stefan didn’t even tell her, he just sacrificed himself. She didn’t get to say goodbye to her husband this thought has haunted her since his passing. She’s been staying in New Orleans for just over two weeks now. She knows that she’ll need to go back soon, she’s been away from Lizzie and Josie for far too long. She knows that Alaric wants her to come back as soon as possible but she isn’t ready yet.

Klaus finds her crying on the sofa. He settles down besides her and wraps his arms around her. Caroline lets him, she finds his touching to be comforting. Once she has calmed down a little bit she talks to Klaus about how she is feeling.

~

Klaus listens intently as Caroline talks about her paralysing grief and agony over the death of her husband.  He doesn’t know how to comfort her, how to make her feel more alive. He just listens and holds her tightly in his arms. When Caroline turns her head to look at him he wipes away the tears in her eyes. Then Caroline does the most shocking thing, she leans forward and kisses him. Klaus is too shocked to respond so he remains still.

“Please,” Caroline whispers softly against his lips.

Even though he knows she’s grieving, and likely doesn’t really want what she’s asking for, the pleading in her voice breaks him, and in that moment, Klaus knows that he can’t resist Caroline. His resistance disappears and he kisses her back. The kiss is gentle and slow. Just languid movements of their lips. Klaus lets out a sigh against her lips, he’s _missed_ this. He didn’t realise how much until this very moment. He remembers then, the strength of the feelings he harboured for her, feelings that eclipse what he has felt recently for Hayley and Camille. Kissing Caroline makes him feel _alive_ , he feels reinvigorated with every press of their lips. All he can think is _Caroline, Caroline, Caroline_ . He hasn’t felt like this in a long time…. Then suddenly Caroline pulls back and Klaus heart shatters. Caroline has a horrified facial expression. She looks like she wants to run away. _This isn’t right…_ Klaus feels disappointment ebb at him. _She regrets this…_

She runs. He calls after her.

“Caroline!”

He tries to chase after her but she is far too fast. Which is most unusual since he is usually much faster than anyone… She must be very very upset.

 

Klaus is panicked. Caroline kissed him and ran away! He’s confused and doesn’t know what to do… Should he talk to someone? Cami? Elijah? He doesn’t think talking to Cami about his feelings for Caroline is very good idea, considering the way things are between them. Especially since he still has some residual feelings for Cami, no.  He thinks talking to Elijah would be a much better choice. He calls his older brother.

“Niklaus?” he drawls as usual, dragging out the length of his name.

“Elijah, can you come for a walk with me. I really need to talk to you.”

“Of course brother.”

Elijah arrives in a span of five minutes. _Impressive._ He looks impeccable as always, dressed in a gorgeous black suit made of satin with a neat tie and a pocket handkerchief.

“What’s going on Niklaus?”

“Caroline has run away.”

Elijah sighs.

“What have you done to the poor girl?”

“Nothing! She kissed me and then ran off,” he says with indignation.

Elijah looks contemplative for a moment.

“What was happening before she kissed you?” he asks sagely.

“She was talking about how hard it’s been for her to lose Stefan and she was crying.”

“Oh dear Niklaus, I think that she is feeling guilty. Did you kiss her back?”

Klaus feels shame wash over him.

“Yes. I kissed her back. I couldn’t help myself.”

“You need to learn some self-restraint brother.”

“It was just a kiss!” _No it wasn’t…_

“That’s a lie and you know it. It meant more to you than that and it probably meant more to her which is why she freaked out.”

“Do you really think so?”

“Yes, I’ve always understood women better than you.”

“Oh shut up Elijah!”

Elijah laughs.

“Do you think she has gone back to Mystic falls?” he asks once he stops laughing.

Klaus thinks for a moment. _Could she really have left?_

“I don’t know. It’s a possibility I suppose. If she has gone back, I hope she returns.”

“I’d give her some time Niklaus.”

Klaus tugs his hair in frustration he feels a fit coming on.

“I DON’T WANT TO GIVE HER TIME! SHE BELONGS HERE WITH ME. SHE’S HAPPY HERE, I JUST WANT HER TO COME BACK”, he bellows.

Elijah clicks his tongue and rolls his eyes.

“Brother relax, we’re in public. Don’t embarrass yourself. Have you tried calling her or leaving a message?”

“ _Yes I have and  she hasn’t bloody responded!”_

Elijah sighs.

“Just give her a couple of days to come round brother. She’s been through a terrible ideal, try to feel some compassion for her.”

Klaus sighs. He knows Elijah is right. _Dammit!_

~

Caroline is panicked. She kissed Klaus! What the hell is wrong with her? Her husband has recently died and she’s kissing other men. She’s disgusted with herself. How would Stefan feel about this? Her stomach churns. She feels sick. She hopes Klaus hasn’t read too much into this… What is she going to do?

She later finds herself crying on Elena’s couch. Elena has her arm around Caroline. She is trying to comfort her but it is in vain. Bonnie is in the kitchen making a cup of tea for Caroline.

“What am I going to do Elena?” She tugs at her hair in frustration.

Elena looks thoughtful for a moment like she is contemplating her response. When she responds she has a determined look on her face.

“I think you need to talk to Klaus about how you’re feeling. He’s probably confused and hurt that you’ve left.”

That’s when Bonnie walks into the room with Caroline’s cup of tea. She settles down on Caroline’s left on the couch.

“I agree with Elena, you should tell Klaus the truth,” she says with an encouraging smile.

Caroline feels surprised by Elena’s and Bonnie’s response. _They both hate Klaus and with good reason_ , Caroline thinks.

“Ugh, you guys are right. I need to talk to Klaus, I just don’t know what to say…”

“You just need to be honest with him and yourself. Do you have feelings for Klaus, Caroline?” Elena asks.

“No! I-I don’t know. I’m so confused Elena. I might do but I really don’t want to.”

Elena and Bonnie throw her sympathetic looks.

“Caroline, it’s okay to find love again, it doesn’t mean that you love Stefan any less. He’d want you to be happy,” Bonnie says.

Caroline takes a moment to process these words. _He’d want you to be happy._ Bonnie is right of course but is she ready for a new relationship?

“Thank you Bonnie, I think you’re right but I’m not ready to be with anyone else at the moment. The grief is still too raw.”

They smile at her sadly

“I understand how you’re feeling Caroline , but you need to explain this to Klaus, he’ll understand. He was friendly with Stefan,” Elena adds.

“Thank you guys, you’re both the bestest friends I’ve ever had.”

They all share a warm and affectionate group hug.  

~

Elena was very surprised when Caroline arrived at her house in tears. She had settled Caroline down on her couch and called Bonnie for back-up. Bonnie like the incredible friend she is turned up as soon as she could. Elena may strongly dislike Klaus and has every reason to, after all the grief and pain he put her through but she knows that Caroline is very vulnerable right now and that she has a special and rather unique connection with Klaus. She knows that Klaus cares for Caroline in a way he does for very few people so she isn’t going to tell Caroline to stay away from Klaus. Elena has got everything she has ever wanted. She is human again and has her epic love whom she plans to spend the rest of their human lives with. Caroline lost her own  love and she deserves to find happiness again and if that is with Klaus, what kind of friend would she be if she stood in the way? Bonnie has been very supportive too, considering that Klaus has given her grief too. She has been worried about Bonnie lately and how she is handling her pain over losing Enzo. Elena is lost in her thoughts for a moment and startled out of them when Bonnie begins to speak.

“I have something to tell you guys. I wasn’t sure when would be the right time but I think it is now. Jeremy and I have decided to give things another go”, she says looking at Elena and Caroline nervously.

“Bonnie! Oh my god that’s great news!” Caroline says beating Elena to the punch. _Typical…_

“I’m so happy for you Bonnie. You might even end up as my other sister in law.”

“I think it’s too early days for that Elena!” she says with a giggle. She looks delighted by her friends reactions.  

“So Elena, do have any plans to tie the knot with Damon yet?” Caroline asks with one eyebrow raised teasingly. Elena is surprised by Caroline’s question about marriage when she has been recently widowed. Klaus really must have a positive influence on her after all.

Once she calms down, she giggles and blushes slightly.

“Well I definitely do want to get married and so does Damon but I think I need to give Damon a bit more time…”

Caroline suddenly looks far more serious like she has picked up on what Elena didn’t say.

“Of course Elena, did you know Hayley and Elijah are getting married?” she asks changing the subject.

“What? Really?”, Elena and Bonnie exclaim at the same time.

“I couldn’t believe it especially since Hayley has a daughter with Klaus.”

Elena coughs uncomfortably. She knows all about being involved with two brothers…

“Wow, that’s great news. I always liked Elijah the most of the Mikaelsons. He tries to be good and noble. I still can’t believe he kissed me once. Granted he thought I was Katherine but still…”

Caroline and Bonnie laugh at that.

“I think Elijah used to fancy you…” Bonnie says teasingly.

“He’s really not my type!” Elena says wrinkling her nose.

~

Bonnie is relieved to see that both Elena and Caroline have responded so positively to the news that she has gotten back together with Jeremy. She knew that she needed to let Elena know considering that Jeremy is her younger brother and she’s fiercely protective of him. Of course Elena trusts Bonnie and she knows that but it’s nice all the same to see her happy for them. It’s been very hard for her losing Enzo. It was non-stop gut-wrenching agony until she reconnected with Jeremy. She understands that reaching out to an ex during grief can be helpful. Caroline and Klaus were never in a relationship as such but there were obvious feelings between them and they did have sex once. Caroline has a deep bond with Klaus and she needs him right now like Bonnie needs Jeremy. Bonnie doesn’t know if Caroline and Klaus are going to begin a relationship but she thinks it’s a likely possibility and for some reason it doesn’t bother her as much as she thought it would. All she wants for Caroline is happiness, that’s the most important thing.

It feels really good to have a slumber party with Elena and Caroline. It feels just like old times even though they’re adults now. They make popcorn with butter and watch _The  Proposal._ They all drool over Ryan Reynolds and laugh at Sandra Bullock’s comedic moments.

“Ryan Reynolds, can get it!” Caroline says.

“He’s married with a baby Caroline.” Elena says with mock indignation.

“Oh be quiet you hypocrite. I know you fancy Ryan Gosling, who is also married with a baby,” she responds wiggling her eyebrows.

Bonnie laughs at her two best friends. She loves them both so much. She feels grateful to still have normal moments like this without all of the drama of their lives.

“I love you guys,” she says sounding choked up.

“We love you too Bon,” Elena and Caroline say at the same time.

When they’re lying in Elena’s huge bed, Bonnie brings the subject back to Klaus.

“How long are you planning on staying in New Orleans for, Care?”

“I don’t really know. I’m definitely returning to Mystic Falls, I promise but I think I might stay away for a bit longer. I feel like there’s potential between me and Klaus and I don’t want to ruin it.”

“So you really do like him then?” Elena says with wide eyes.

Caroline shrugs.

“Yeah I guess I do like him but I still need a bit of time. I don’t want to jump into things with him.”

“That’s okay Caroline, it’s alright to take your time,” Bonnie says.

“Thanks Bonnie. So Elena, where is Damon tonight?”

“Oh he’s gone to see some old friends of his because he’s human now and won’t live as long.”

~

On route back to New Orleans, Caroline briefly visits Alaric and the girls. She’s really missed them. When they see her they yell ‘mommy’ and run into her arms. Caroline feels tears pouring down her face. She loves her daughters so much. Before she leaves Alaric asks if they can have a quick chat.

“So you’re going back to New Orleans? You’re not staying here?”

Caroline sighs and wipes her eyes.

“Yes I’m going back. I need to talk to Klaus but like I told you I’m not staying there permanently. I will come back for the girls. I promise. You know how much I love them, I call every night. I just need this time, I hope you can understand..”

It’s Alaric’s turn to look sheepish.

“I’m sorry Caroline. You’re right, of course I understand. Take all the time you need.”

“By the way, Damon and Elena have offered to babysit. I know that you’re still wary of Damon after the whole Cade thing but he was under Sybil’s freaky mind control thing but he has Elena back and he’s just like your old best friend. Plus Elena was like a daughter you and she’s one of my best friends. They’re trustworthy and human so why not give it try.”

Alaric scratches his head.

“I’ll consider it.”

“Thank you, I need to go back now.”

She gives him a quick hug and blows the girls a kiss and then leaves.

When Caroline arrives back in New Orleans the first thing she does is head to the bar where Klaus frequents.

“Caroline?” Camille asks with a worried looking expression on her face.

_Shit!_

“Hi Camille, is everything alright?” She responds nervously.

“Not really. Klaus is in a bit of a state. He noticed that you weren’t in the compound or in the French Quarter and he completely freaked out. He’s really worried about you.”

Caroline feels waves of guilt and shame coursing through her body.

“Do you know where Klaus is? I really need to talk to him…”

“I’m not sure, but he should be coming here soon so I’d stay here if I were you. I’d also suggest calling him or texting him at the very least.”

“Thanks Camille, I’ll call him.”

Caroline turns on her phone she has five missed calls from Klaus. She gulps, then with shaking hands she presses call. Klaus answers on the first ring.

“Caroline?” he asks in both an angry and very relieved sounding voice.

“Hi Klaus, I’m back in New Orleans. I’m at the bar. I’m sorry for leaving, I’ll explain when I see you.”

“Caroline, I’ve been so worried I didn’t know where you’d gone and that scared me. Please, _please_ don’t leave like that again. Just talk to me love.”

“I’m really sorry, I understand. I won’t leave like that again. Can you come meet me?”

“I’ll be there in five minutes.” He then hangs up.

Caroline feels even more guilty if that’s possible. Klaus sounded wrecked like he was heartbroken. She really didn’t want to hurt him… She should have just talked to him.

Caroline is sitting with her head in her hands when she hears movement towards her. She looks up, standing in front of her is a disgruntled looking Klaus. She swallows loudly. His expression is tight. His eyebrows are drawn and his lips are pressed in a tight line. His eyes are more sad than angry. He looks hurt like he has been wounded and is feeling vulnerable. _She doesn’t like it. He doesn’t look like her big strong Klaus, he looks like a small child. It’s disconcerting._

“Caroline,” he says in a curt tone.

“Klaus, I am so sorry please allow me to explain myself.” Her heart rabbits in her chest.

Klaus sighs. He now looks resigned.

“Let us get a drink first, then we can talk about this.”

“Sure,” she responds in a soft tone of voice.

She takes a moment when Klaus is getting a drink to gather her thoughts and formulate what she is going to tell him. Klaus makes his way back over two drinks clasped in his hands. Caroline feels flattered that he has remembered what she likes to drink.

“So?” Klaus prompts.

Caroline clears her throat and then she begins. She tells him about how guilt has been eating at her insides. How she felt disloyal to Stefan and that she had moved on far too quickly. She tells him how raw her grief still is and that she isn’t ready to be with anyone else yet but she is open to it in the future. She blushes slightly and avoids eye contact when she tells him that she does feel things towards him and that has been part of her guilt. When she looks at Klaus once she has finished her speech, she is surprised to find him smiling.

“Caroline, all that you’ve said to me right now is completely reasonable and to be expected. I wish you had been honest with me straight away rather than running away. I understand though that you felt that you needed to talk to your friends to help you make a decision but you could have at least messaged me to tell where you were so I wouldn’t be worried. I forgive you Caroline, I’m not angry anymore but next time let me know if you leave the French Quarter. I’m not saying you need to ask my permission but I am saying that you should inform me or one of my siblings.”

“You’re totally right Klaus, I promise that I won’t do this to you again,” she tells him earnestly.  

Klaus gives her a weak smile.  

“Can I hug you?” Caroline asks hesitantly.

Klaus’ smile widens.

“Of course you can Caroline.”

~

Caroline smiles at him softly and embraces him warmly. Klaus buries his head in the crook of her neck. She smells _divine_ . He inhales her gorgeous scent. He doesn’t want to lose this. _Ever_ . She cannot leave him now. He’s too attached. _What is he going to do?_ He really needs to talk to Camille again. He calls Camille and asks her if she can come over tomorrow to talk.

 “Camille, come in.”

She sits down in the chair opposite and listens intently as he talks. He decides to tell her the complete truth. He talks about the resurgence of his feelings for Caroline. He tells her about how they kissed and then she ran away and went back to New Orleans. He talks about how elated he is that she is back and how crushed he’s going to be when she leaves. He tells her that he is scared that he has grown too attached to Caroline. He asks her what she thinks he should do?

The idea she comes up with is shocking and he can’t believe she came up with it. However he is mostly shocked that he actually agrees to it.

**~**

Caroline has grown suspicious about the relationship between Klaus and Camille. They’ve been spending a lot of time together lately. She sees them visibly flirting at the bar when Camille is supposed to be working. _How unprofessional._ She sees her coming out of his office frequently. However what has made her feel the most suspicious is the time she saw her coming out of his bedroom. _What was she doing in there? No, what were_ **_they_ ** _doing in there?_ She really doesn’t want to know. She feels sick. She doesn’t like the idea of them being together one bit. Caroline doesn’t think Camille is right for Klaus. She is only concerned because she is Klaus’ friend and wants what’s best for him and Camille isn’t! She _can’t_ be but what if she is…

She feels tempted to pack her bags and leave again but she doesn’t. She needs to know what the hell is going on between them. She thought Klaus liked _her._ She even told Klaus that she has some feelings for him. Why is he behaving like this?

~

Caroline has seemed very off lately. She seems rather cold and distant, Klaus feels. He doesn’t understand what is going on her… _Women, honestly._ He sighs. Maybe he should talk to Hayley or Rebekah. He remembers suddenly that Rebekah and Caroline didn’t get along very well. He will have to talk to Hayley then because talking to Camille about this is out of the question. _How will he broach the subject though?_ He really wishes Freya were here she would have been the best person to talk too… _Crap now he’s feeling emotional… He doesn’t like this no._

“Hayley!” he yells.

“What is it Klaus?” she says turning up out of the blue.

“I need to talk to you about Caroline.”

Hayley smirks at him.

“Well what do you want to know?” she asks looking very amused.

He clears his throat and begins.

“Well I think Caroline has been behaving differently. She seems very cold and distant lately and I don’t know why. You’re a woman, do you have any ideas?”

Hayley raises her eyebrows for a moment as she formulates her response.

“Well Klaus, have you done anything to upset her?”

Klaus frowns. _Has he?_

“I don’t know, I don’t think I have but you never know with women.”

“Watch it Klaus, I may be a woman but I’m also a hybrid and I can kick your ass. Anyway, no offence Klaus but you’re not the most sensitive guy in the world. You must have done something to hurt her feelings. You know what she’s like being a female vampire and all with the heightened emotions and such.”

Klaus sighs.

“Don’t I know it.” he says thinking about how dramatic and overly emotional Rebekah could be.

“Why don’t you talk to Caroline?” she asks looking at him like he is dense.

Klaus scowls at her and clenches his fist slightly. He _is_ Klaus Mikaelson and won’t be disrespected by anyone…

“Don’t look at me like that Hayley. I’m an original vampire and the original hybrid show me some respect. However that being said… I think you’re right, I should probably talk to Caroline. I can’t believe I didn’t think of this.”

“Don’t worry Klaus, you’re still a man and y’all are clueless about this shit. It’s hilarious,” she says laughing. Klaus joins her. He admits it _is_ pretty funny, he supposes.

~

Caroline and Klaus are fighting. Caroline is furious with Klaus and Camille and she’s sick of their secrecy.

“What the fuck is going on between you and Camille?”

Klaus blinks at her. He looks confused. _Does he really not know why she is angry?_

“For god’s sake Caroline there is nothing going on between me and Camille if you really must know. I don’t know why you would care though. What does it matter to you if I’m interested in Camille?”

Caroline’s heart thumps loudly.

“So you are interested in her?”

“No! Honestly, yes I have very recently had some feelings for Camille but I’m over it now.”

“You are? Is there someone else?”, she feels both hopeful and scared.

“Yes there is!” he exclaims he looks at her like she is being obtuse.

“Who? Hayley?”

“Don’t be ridiculous Caroline. She is marrying my brother remember…”

“So you don’t have feelings for her?”

Klaus gulps.

“Not anymore,” he admits.

“Do you still have feelings for me?” She asks him quietly.

“Of course, I do Caroline! Surely you know this? I’ve told you before that I wanted to be your last love and I meant it however long it takes.”

“I thought I knew this at first but then you and Camille were acting weird and I thought that you were clearly over me.”

“Well you were wrong. I just needed extra therapy sessions with her to help me deal with my feelings.”

“Why was she in your bedroom with you one time though?”

“For god’s sake Caroline, I just wanted to show her something. I promise you that nothing happened between us,” he says forcefully.

Caroline just nods. She’s speechless for once. She feels like an idiot.

“Caroline, you still have feelings for me. Don’t you?”

She sighs. She may as well admit the truth now…

“Yes Klaus, I still have feelings for you.”

“I really want to kiss you right now. Is that okay?”

She pauses for a moment. She really wants him to kiss her but she doesn’t know if she should. _Fuck it,_ she thinks.

“Yes it’s okay. You can kiss me.”

Klaus pulls her body gently towards him then. He grasps her chin in his hand and tilts her face up. He then leans forward and presses his lips against hers. Caroline kisses him back eagerly, moving her lips against his. She parts her lips slightly and Klaus presses his tongue inside her mouth. _It feels so good. Klaus is an incredible kisser._ She moans softly. She’s missed this... She hadn’t allowed herself to remember how much she enjoyed their last kiss but she really did. She feels lust and desire coursing through her body. She realizes that she wants him. It’s been a long time… Maybe she should tell him what she wants.

“Klaus?” she asks when she pulls back to breath.

“Yes love?”

“Can we go upstairs?” she asks hesitantly feeling a bit nervous.

Klaus smirks at her.

“Of course, I’d thought you’d never ask.”

They’re kissing frantically as they reach Klaus’ bedroom. Caroline discards her clothing in top speed. Klaus licks his lips seductively and looks her up and down. Caroline rolls at her eyes at him.

“Come on Klaus, get your clothes off.”

“Your wish is my command,” he says with a cheeky smirk. Then he obeys her and strips his clothes off. He then jumps on the bed and pats the space beside him. Caroline laughs at that. Klaus gives her a mock angry look and then laughs with her. Caroline then runs over to the bed and lies down beside Klaus.

“Hi”, she whispers to him softly.

“Hello love,” he says looking at her tenderly with a fond smile on his face.

“Touch me,” she murmurs.

Klaus then pulls Caroline on top of him. He strokes her face slowly and gently, gazing up into her eyes. _She feels so loved._ She leans forward and captures his lips with hers. They kiss slowly for a moment, just savouring the feeling with light presses of their lips. Then the kiss becomes more frantic and desperate once again with their tongues tangling together. Klaus  then reaches out a hand and gently caresses her right nipple. Caroline gasps. Her nipples are _so_ sensitive. Klaus smirks at her again. He then takes her nipple between his lips and sucks _hard_. Caroline moans loudly. Klaus smirks around her nipple and keeps sucking.

“Klaus, _oh fuck_ , touch me.”

“I am touching you love.”

“You know what I mean, don’t be a tease.”

Klaus mock gasps.

“Me a tease? Never!”

“Well put your hands on _me_ then.”

“As you wish.”

He then traces his hand slowly down her body until he reaches her warmth. He rubs the pad of finger against her clit, then pushes his finger inside of her and moves it around her inner walls.

“God Caroline, you’re soaking love. Can I taste you?”

Caroline turns crimson but she nods.

Klaus smiles at her warmly then lays Caroline on her back and lies between her spread out legs. He looks up at her with reverence for a moment then he ducks his head down and laps at her entrance with his tongue. Caroline throws her head back, arches her body and moans Klaus’s name.

Klaus takes this as encouragement and swirls his tongue around her clit frantically and presses two fingers inside of her.

“Klaus please,” Caroline moans.

“What is it love?” he asks.

“I want you inside of me.”

Klaus removes his tongue and fingers and looks at her.

“Are you sure your ready Caroline? I don’t want you to regret this,” he says with a worried looking expression.

Caroline is determined to remove his frown.

“I’m completely sure that I want this Klaus and I promise you that I won’t regret this.”

“I really want this too Caroline. I’ve wanted this for so long.”

_She thinks that she has too._

~

Klaus groans as he moves inside of her. She feels exquisite and she looks stunning with her head thrown back and her body arched. He feels so close already. As he continues to pump his hips, he grabs her hand and takes it in his. Caroline looks at him then and smiles at him sweetly. He smiles back. He feels so much affection towards her right now. He thinks he might be falling in love with her. The thought scares him a bit because she is going to have to leave soon. Could they manage a long distance relationship? Could he move back to Mystic Falls? What about Hope? He brushes off these thoughts. It’s not the best time to be having them he reminds himself. He goes back to focusing on the incredible feeling of being inside of Caroline. He leans down and kisses her harshly. He puts all of his feelings into his kiss and Caroline reciprocates with feelings of her own. She then clenched around him as she reaches her climax. He shortly follows her to the edge with a sharp cry.

 

~

Today Elijah and Hayley are getting married and Klaus is dreading it. He is Hope’s father not Elijah. Hayley should have wanted to be with him not his brother. It’s not right… Truthfully, he doesn’t really want to be with Hayley he just doesn’t want her to be with Elijah. He’d thought that he had feelings for Hayley but he has come to realize that they were based on fantasy and not reality. He had dreamed of raising Hope with Hayley side by side and having more children even though they couldn’t have any more biological children.

He knows deep down that the woman he wants is Caroline. She is everything he has ever wanted in a partner. She’s beautiful, strong, stubborn, brave, intelligent and hard-work. He thinks he might be in love her with her. No he’s _definitely_ in love with her. He really should tell her. He makes plans to tell her at the wedding reception.

 

Klaus is with Elijah and Kol getting dressed in their suits. Klaus is Elijah’s best man. He still feels weird about it but he plasters a smile on his face. He gives Elijah a pat on the shoulder and gives him his congratulations. Once they’re dressed, they head to the church. Klaus and Kol stand beside Elijah. Kol is the ring bearer. He nearly gasps at loud when he sees Hayley glide across the aisle. She looks stunning. He then turns to look at his brother and he sees the deep love and happiness in his eyes. He’s never seen him look this happy before. Klaus then finds himself smiling softly. He’s glad for Elijah and Hayley and wishes them the best. Klaus tears up when he sees Hope in her lovely flower girl dress. He’s the proudest father in the world. Nearly everyone is crying when Hayley and Elijah make their vows. During the vows, Klaus makes eye contact with Caroline. She gives him a warm smile and his heart lurches.

At the wedding reception Klaus makes his way over to Caroline. He asks her for a dance. She accepts his offer warmly.

“Caroline, you look stunning love.”

“Thanks Klaus, you look dashing yourself.”

“Caroline, there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“You can talk to me about anything, you know that.”

“Caroline, I-I love you. I want us to try being in a relationship and I’m willing to make it work.”

Caroline looks speechless for a moment. Her mouth opens and closes.

“I love you too Klaus and I want to be with you too. Are you willing to relocate to Mystic Falls?”

“Only if Hayley agrees to allow Hope to attend ‘The Salvatore Boarding School’.

“I think you should wait until she comes back from her honeymoon to ask.”

“I think so too.”

Caroline and Klaus share almost all of their dances together. Until Klaus asks if it is okay to dance with his new sister-in law.

They're both tipsy and giggling by the time they arrive back in the Compound.  
  
"This was worth the wait", Klaus whispers to her when they get into bed.


	2. Epilogue

**Ten years later**

Caroline and Klaus are on a tour of Europe together for their wedding anniversary. They are staying in Paris in a small apartment that Klaus has rented out for them. It may be small but the view from the window is magnificent. The Eiffel tower can be seen from their bedroom window. They’re sitting in the cafe opposite their apartment  with a cup of café au lait and a croissant each. The sun is shining down on them. Caroline smiles when she thinks about how far they have come along. They were able to go on this holiday trip since their children are still at boarding school.

“So where to next?” Caroline asks Klaus.

“I was thinking we should go to Rome.”

“I’d like that. You promised that you would take me to the Sistine Chapel.”

Klaus chuckles.

“Anything for you, love.”

~

Klaus has never felt more happy in his life than travelling across Europe with his beautiful wife. They’d spent a wonderful week in Paris staying in a place that Klaus had rented out a while ago. Now they were on their way to Rome. He is feeling very excited because he knows that Caroline has never been to Italy before and he is sure she will love it. When they arrive in Rome, Klaus takes Caroline’s hand in his and gives her a warm smile. Caroline squeezes his hand and smiles back at him sweetly.

“Wow,” she says.

“I knew you’d love it here,” Klaus says with a slight smirk. 

They take their time strolling through the beautiful city, stopping to look at the incredible sites such as the Colosseum, the Trevi Fountain and St Peter's Basilica. The last site they visit is the Sistine chapel. When they look at the intricate artwork on the ceiling, Caroline gasps, looking mesmerized. Klaus takes his time telling her about the Renaissance and about the work of Michelangelo. Caroline looks fascinated and impressed by what he tells her. 

~

Caroline has never been more glad that she allowed herself to love Klaus and accepted that she is allowed to have more than one great love in her life. The past ten years with Klaus has been at times a great challenge  but worth every moment because it got them here.       


End file.
